


Tender is the Night/夜色温柔

by azarsin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, 《恶魔空间》后续, 人格分裂, 复仇, 暴力场景描写, 非正常恋情
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azarsin/pseuds/azarsin
Summary: Peter和Stiles的交易走到了尽头，现在他得做个选择。





	Tender is the Night/夜色温柔

**Author's Note:**

> 题目来自菲茨杰拉德的小说《夜色温柔》  
> 我原本是想写一个画风温和的故事，但是我的本性让我脑海里奔涌而出的都是血腥NTR（大雾）  
> 十分残忍的暴力场景描写，请害怕的小伙伴绕道而行。  
> 伤害一个人是非常简单的事情，爱情才是最难把握的。

Peter完成弧线的最后一笔，收回指甲，后退一步凝视墙面上自己的作品。大路的灯光无法照亮狭窄的小巷，六尺之内来人就会逐渐步入黑暗。

“听说你之前是个连环杀手。”Stiles无聊地站在他斜后方不远处，他似乎已经习惯了周围的环境，正放松地靠着砖墙。“所以你到底为什么不喜欢我？”

Peter终于转过头看了他一眼，冰冷的眼睛里有猩红一闪而过。

男孩露出个有些恶意的笑容，“我不好吗？比起另一个，我可以帮你做的更多。”

他站直身体，慢悠悠地朝Peter踏了一步，鞋跟落在地面上响起清脆的撞击声，回音在安静的小巷里往复迭起。

“我们可以是完美的一对儿，”男孩轻柔地说，抬起手抓了把头发，细长的手指淹没在黑色中，紧接着又慢慢穿出。Peter一言不发地看着他，男孩对他笑着缓缓招手。风声静悄悄的，倏然驶近、又逐渐远去的车辆的引擎声压过小巷里的人声。狭窄又肮脏的城市角落被印上了驱逐行人的咒语，让不起眼的小路成为一个狡猾的陷阱。

“你的混乱、痛苦，”Stiles歪过脑袋，微微踮起脚尖，神情看起来竟然有些天真，“可以很好的喂养我。”接着他顿了顿，压低了声音，“你的味道令我着迷。”

像是一个秘密，他的轻语随着迷失到此的夜风消散在小巷尽头。再无他人听见。

男人低头注视着他，几乎毫无反应，但是他的虹膜又亮起了低暗的红。空气在他们周围静止了，Stiles没有注意到自己屏住了呼吸。Peter扯出一个假笑，抬起一只手握住了男孩的下巴。“谈判最重要的是，你得有筹码。”

于是Stiles也笑起来，右手握住Peter的手腕，侧过脸有些眷恋地蹭了蹭他的掌心。这原本是Stiles惯常的表示依赖时的动作，此时却令男人瞳孔骤缩。他皱紧眉头似乎想说什么，最终却保持了沉默。

“当我数到三，我就会有筹码的。”男孩放开他的手，再次向Peter靠近一步。“一。”

他整理了一下身上的礼服，正了正领结，“我想要沿着公路把车一直开下去，像我们约好的那样，完成复仇，然后随心所欲地远行。”

Peter眉心的沟壑更深，似乎没有料到男孩的剖白。

Stiles的手指慢慢抚摸男人晚礼服的衣领，顺滑昂贵的衣料在他的指腹引起一阵麻痒的触觉，接着他勾住Peter的脖子，靠近他，与他胯下亲密相贴，“但是，二，我仅仅是你复仇的一部分，当今晚过去，对你来说，我就再无用处了。”

他抱住Peter，而男人也揽住他的腰，将他拥在怀里。他们就像一对普通的情人，亲昵地依偎在黑夜的角落。

男孩仰头凝视着他，“没有道德的我对你岂不是更加便利？我能满足你的一切愿望……”他踮起脚尖，将一个吻印在Alpha的嘴角，热切、虔诚、又 **绝望** 。Peter发出一声叹息似的呻吟，握住了男孩的后颈。有一瞬间他几乎要回吻过去。

“三。”男孩轻笑，舔了舔Peter的嘴唇，“将军。”

他骤然抽身后退，掌心攥着一只变了形的银子弹。

“Argent女士，”男孩最后朝Peter温和地笑了一下，挡在了他的身前。“恐怕这不是一个礼貌的问好方式。”

Peter的视线在男孩的后颈停留了片刻，然后才移向走进巷口的女人。长风衣遮住了她身上的武器，但她手里指着二人的枪口还冒着烟。

“从听说你逃走开始，我就一直在想，什么时候我才有机会再抓到你。”女人露出个得意的笑容，无视了Stiles的话，“我还以为你会像以前那样鬼鬼祟祟地耍阴招，怎么这回忽然有胆量来送死？”

Peter没有如她所想的那样愤怒，他露出个得体甚至优雅的微笑，抬手搭在Stiles的肩膀上捏了捏。二人身着正装，像是刚从某个高级聚会离场。

“我对Argent家族的礼仪表示担忧，”男孩开口说道，脸上的笑容和Peter如出一辙，“Kate阿姨。”

女人终于肯将目光施舍给他，“原来是因为有了新的狼崽子。不过，”她重新将视线落到Peter脸上，扯开一个假笑，“不用担心，我会 **像以前一样** 解决掉他的。”

Peter仍然没有说话，巧舌如簧的谎言大师今晚像是打定主意沉默到底。但是Stiles能感觉到搭在自己肩膀上的手指收紧了。

就在这时，Kate的手指迅速回勾，Stiles看着她扣动扳机却没有阻止，Peter也没有动，似乎足够相信他的能力。于是他叹了口气，停住了子弹。

Kate目光一凝，终于有些紧张起来。她抿着嘴唇瞪着Stiles从空气中摘下第二颗飞向Peter的银子弹，微笑着放在摊开的掌心。

“听说在研究基地被毁的时候，还有一个年轻医生下落不明。”她没有放下枪，神情却认真许多，“你到底和魔鬼做了什么交易，Stiles Stilinski？”

“你好。”男孩从容地点头承认。

“真是惊喜。”Kate目光闪烁，Stiles没有戳破她逃跑的心思，静静地看着她向后悄悄挪动——然后撞上了一片黑影。

她眼睛猛地睁大，身手迅捷地反手送出一刀，却只刺入了一片浓稠如水的黑雾。

在Kate刚刚扭过头的瞬间，那片人形的黑雾便顺着她的口鼻飞速地钻进了她的身体。

接着，女猎人僵了一会儿，忽然垂下了手里的枪。她神情恍惚地站在原地，像是变成了一尊雕像。

“你看，”Stiles半转过身，握住Peter落在自己肩上的手，轻声说，“筹码。”

Peter低头朝他笑了笑，抚弄似的揉捏了下男孩的肩膀，“一个筹码，一个问题。”他身上那种狡猾劲儿又回来了，“你最想知道什么？”

Stiles眨了眨眼，他凝视着Peter的表情，眼神充满探究。过了好一会儿，他似乎得到了想知道的答案，便极缓极慢地摇了摇头。“没有必要了，你已经做出了决定，不是吗？”

他指着自己身上的礼服和领结，“你早就打定了主意。”他不再说话，向Peter伸出手，掌心里的两颗子弹浮到空中，熔成一团晶亮的液体银。它们在Stiles的掌心像是蛇一样扭曲盘旋，他微微晃动手掌，女猎手的身体便抽搐了一下，也升到空中。银枪落地。

“我曾以为这是你带走我的理由。”男孩将Kate Argent移到刻着螺旋纹路的墙边，然后慢慢收拢手指。“复仇是你不惜一切也要完成的事情。我可以理解。”女人的身体紧紧地贴在了图案的中央，成为红色的靶心。随着男孩的手越收越紧，她的身体也逐渐瘪了下去，漂浮的银也逐渐缩小，向固态靠近。几缕黑雾从她的耳畔钻出，涣散的目光重新聚焦，男孩竟然使她恢复了意识。

然而也仅仅是意识，她仍然叫不出声音，也挪不动身体，只能眼睁睁看着男孩将她从指尖到颅骨，一寸寸地碾压成泥，狼人利爪般的划伤破开她的小腹，肠管在掉落途中化成带刺的藤蔓，如同破体而出的触手将她牢牢钉在墙面。不知道Stiles对她的内脏做了什么，尽管有魔法控制，她浑身都狠狠抽动了一下。很快，像是终于被挤爆的气球，大量血液从她的身体里喷溅出，沿着墙面，逆着引力，向夜空飞去。

“我错了，不是吗？”男孩语调有些自嘲，“男孩不会是凶手，魔鬼也不会有心。”

“宝贝。”Peter勾着他的下巴使他抬起脸，与他完全亮起的猩红的眼睛对视。“发疯的只有我一个就够了。”

“我也可以做你希望我做的，”男孩轻声说，银光像是星星落在他眼里。他就像个懵懂的孩子，仰望着Peter。“你可以一直这样利用我。我不会质疑，不会批判，我可以在你需要的时候阻止你——只要是你要求的。”

Peter也低头凝视着他，他静静地望进男孩眼中，Stiles觉得他眼角的皱纹比以往任何时候都要深重。“我不能放任你永远这样。”最终他喃喃着回答。“离开吧，你已经待得太久，他快要醒不过来了。”

“医生，医生。”Stiles忽然阴郁地笑起来，“他可没有我这么好骗，你要怎么和他解释我们的交易？你要怎么告诉他，你为什么会对他的身体无比熟悉？”

“这不是你需要担心的。”Peter干脆地打断他，放开手退了一步，与他拉开距离。

男孩的目光追随者他，手里托着一只细细的银戒。墙上的只剩下一副扁平的壁画，Kate Argent只剩下一张单薄的皮。

“你为什么总是选择他呢？”他眼中有些疑惑的痛苦，戒指旋转得越来越快。“做我的食物不好吗？”

“当我被困在实验室的时候，”Peter突然迅速地说，“我就认识了Stiles，他聪明得吓人，好奇心旺盛，胆小、却不怯懦。他身上有着令人喜爱的品质，也有被忽视的阴暗面，他是矛盾的奇妙混合。”

Peter漫不经心似的扫了一眼停止漂浮、落在男孩手心的戒指，“我想让他重新拥有完整的自己，就算是回报他放我自由。”

男孩定定地看着他，半晌终于垂下了手。“别担心，我不会杀了你的。”他终于说，“就算是回报你难得的真话——尽管我能确定你没有把一切都说出来。”

“不说谎不意味着说真话。”男人眼角有些柔和的笑意，“你学得很好。”

“但还是比不上他。”他叹了口气，抓了抓头发，戒指一闪不知去了哪里。但Peter不敢多问。

男孩再次向他走来，脚步很轻，忽然他整个人趔趄了一下，眼看就要晕倒的时候，Peter快速地接住了他。男孩只恍惚了几秒，就站直了身体。等他再次睁开眼睛，那茫然中带着戒备的眼神告诫着Peter，掌舵的人格已经重新交换。

“医生？”他轻声问。

Stiles推开他，急切地环顾四周，然后——

“我的天…”他震惊地看着墙上的女人，“她…”

他踉跄着倒退了几步，后背狠狠撞在墙面上，缓缓软倒在地。狭窄的小巷回荡着他惊恐粗重的呼吸声，显然是一次恐慌发作。

“嘘——”Peter单膝跪下来，从身侧将他搂入怀中，“她是个发了疯的赏金猎人，为实验基地捕获猎物，手上的人命比你我加起来还多三倍。你什么都没有做错。”

他一遍遍重复着，将男孩的头按在颈弯，轻拍着他的后背，直到怀里的男孩呼吸逐渐平稳下来。

“你的、心跳，”Stiles的牙齿仍然有些打颤，“没有乱。”

“嗯。”Peter用另一只手轻轻按摩着他的头皮，帮助他尽快放松。男孩的呼吸吹在他的锁骨，热量慢慢累积发烫。

“你说过，如果我听见你连续说了三句实话，”男孩认真的咬着字，恰当的转移注意力可以帮助他加速恢复的过程。“你就给我一千美金。”

Peter轻拍着他后背的手顿住了，片刻后他忽然轻声笑起来，胸膛深处传出的震动也感染了怀里的男孩。

Stiles逐渐镇定，头脑恢复清明的瞬间他便跳到了答案。“她是那个带走你全家的猎人？”

安抚着他的男人全身都僵硬了。

于是他忍不住叹了口气，拍了拍Peter的手臂，两人相互扶持着站起身来。“我们走吧，你总不会白白选这身衣服的。这回我们要做什么样的不在场证明吗？”

Peter握着他的手臂紧紧捏了一下，然后才放开。他露出个狡猾的笑容，朝他的旅伴眨了眨眼，向男孩伸出一只邀请的手。“是庆祝，亲爱的。”

“你还是一如既往的油腔滑调，”Stiles叹了口气，面色疲惫却并不灰暗，他大方地握住男人的手，和他一起向小巷外走去。“恭喜你，当复仇结束你理智仍在。”

“智者总会计划更远。”男人眉眼温柔地笑着点评，他直视着前方，毫不回头地大步前行，“我将是你终身的责任，甜心。”

“够了。”医生脸色微红，轻轻推了他一把，抽回了自己的手插进口袋。他表情有一瞬间的不自然，不过那凝滞转瞬即逝，没能被走在前方的Peter及时捕捉。

他触摸到一只温热的指环，也得到了一段能证实他猜想的记忆。多么有趣。不论是Stiles Stilinski的哪一面，都不会是任人掌控的无知角色。

在他们踏出小巷之前，男孩回头看了看那幅未完成的壁画，Stiles嘴角轻轻翘了起来，一个无声的咒语随着他的意识施展。巨大的复仇画作渗出了丝丝热气，天上渐渐落下了红得发黑的液体，它们声势骤然恐怖，如同瀑布般拍击在魔法结界的地面上，形成一片腥臭的红海。黑雾在墙面旁重新凝集成一个戴着兜帽和面具的人，转瞬消失在空气里。

那些沸腾的血水畏惧似的停在Stiles鞋跟不远处，像是撞上了无形的屏障，血流迅速退败。这令Stiles露出个微笑，Peter似乎若有所感，但他只是停在两步之外，将后背留给了年轻的黑魔法师。

Stiles凝视着他挺拔的背影，他的礼服在刚刚安抚自己时起了褶皱，下摆和膝盖还粘着他为自己下跪时的尘土。Peter一向无懈可击，此刻却没顾得上整理自己。这让他想知道此时此刻还有多少是Peter计划好的。

只要Stiles再向前两步，就能和Peter一起回到人间。手中的指环像是被风吹散的沙尘，在血腥小巷的空气里如同银河般漂浮，星光与夜色都落在他的肩上。

他跟了上去。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 《猛鬼街》德普惨死的血腥场景让我这么多年都印象深刻……  
> 还有《闪灵》的血海，《铁杉树丛》第一季结尾的四妹觉醒


End file.
